Her Heart's Desire
by Zimra David
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une fanfic' de Penelope Louise. Lisbon est hypnotisée par Jane et il lui propose de faire ce qu'elle veut le plus. Jisbon.


_Hello!_

_Voici une traduction d'une fic' de Penelope Louise qui m'avait vraiment plu. Je me suis donc dit qu'elle méritait bien de figurer dans le répertoire français de 'Mentalist' ^^_

_**AUTEUR :** Penelope Louise_

_**DISCLAIMER:** Je ne possède RIEN DU TOUT, même pas l'histoire._

_**TRADUCTEUR: **Zimra David (eh oui, c'est muah x') )_

_Bonne Lecture ;)_

* * *

Jane était sur le point de quitter les locaux du CBI pour la nuit quand il entendit un bruit : les pleurs de quelqu'un lui parvinrent du bureau de l'équipe. Il se dirigea alors vers l'embrasure de la porte et fut choqué par ce qu'il vit : Lisbon était assise sur son canapé, en pleurs. Il marcha vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Va-t-en, Jane, répondit Lisbon en s'éloignant de lui. »

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit ainsi faible, vulnérable, sa garde baissée. Elle pensait que tout le monde était rentré chez soi, et la pire personne par laquelle elle voulait être aperçue était la seule qui, eh bien, la voyait.

« Lisbon, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, demanda Jane en la regardant. »

Il n'avait jamais vu Lisbon ainsi. La Lisbon qu'il connaissait était forte, sa carapace toujours levée, jamais sur le point de céder. Pas ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux en ce moment.

« Tout va bien, laisse-moi seule. »

Elle se retourna, lui faisant face. Il vit ses yeux rougis et les larmes couler sur son visage. Il se pencha en avant et la serra dans ses bras, et à sa grande surprise, elle ne lui résista pas. Cette dernière posa sa tête sur son épaule et il sut qu'il pourrait la réconforter.

« Tu te sens mieux, maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il quand elle se dégagea de son étreinte tout en portant sa main à son visage, en essayant de cacher les preuves de ses pleurs.

- Merci. »

Elle lui sourit faiblement et il lui répondit, réconforté par le fait qu'il était capable de remonter le moral de Lisbon.

« Veux-tu me raconter ce qui ne va pas ? la questionna-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

Lisbon regarda ailleurs, ses cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage d'une façon que Patrick ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver très sexy.

« Mon frère, commença-t-elle doucement en sentant les larmes brûlantes piquer à nouveau ses yeux, menaçant de couler. J'ai reçu un coup de téléphone aujourd'hui. Il est mort la nuit dernière.

- Oh, Lisbon… » murmura Jane en la serrant très fort alors qu'elle sentait qu'elle allait à nouveau pleurer. Pleurer jusqu'à ce qui ne lui reste plus rien à pleurer... Le dernier membre de sa famille était parti. Pour toujours.

« Je devrais y aller, lâcha Lisbon en se détachant de lui, cependant il la retint.

- Tu ne devrais pas être seule cette nuit, la prévint-il, toutefois elle hocha négativement la tête.

- Qui est ici pour empêcher cela ? » lui demanda-t-elle. Celui-ci haussa les épaules avant de suggérer, en la faisant hausser un sourcil

« Moi ? Je sais ce que tu traverses.

- Très bien, lâcha Lisbon avant de regretter amèrement ses paroles alors qu'un sourire éclatant se dessinait sur le visage de Jane.

- Chez toi ou chez moi ? » lui demanda-t-il joyeusement tandis qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

Une heure et demi plus tard, Lisbon était assise sur le canapé de son salon, vêtue d'un tee-shirt de l'USC (université de Caroline du Sud) ainsi que d'un pantalon de, ses pieds se balançaient dans le vide, sa tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Jane alors que la télé était allumée.

« Que faisais-tu à l'Université de Caroline du Sud? » demanda Jane, brisant ainsi le silence.

Lisbon le regarda puis répondit :

« J'ai étudié la justice criminelle en matière principale et les langues modernes en seconde option, pourquoi ?

- Oh, je me le demandais juste, répondit-il, et elle le dévisagea curieusement.

- Jane… ? » commença-t-elle.

Il tourna la tête et l'observa, attendant la suite.

« Comment est-ce possible d'hypnotiser quelqu'un ? Je veux dire, les gens ont leur propre esprit, comment peux-tu les manipuler ?

- Je pensais que tu considérais l'hypnose comme illégale et contraire à la morale, nota Jane avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Je le pense ! rétorqua Lisbon. Je voulais juste comprendre comment c'était possible. Et je me demandais aussi si on se rappelait de ce que l'on faisait lorsqu'on est hypnotisé.

- Si quelqu'un est hypnotisé, tu ne peux pas lui faire faire ce qu'il ne veut pas faire. Son subconscient contrôle toujours ce que tu lui dis de faire, donc il a toujours le contrôle de certaines choses. Et, oui, on se rappelle de tout clairement, » répondit Jane en lui souriant.

Lisbon éclata de rire avant de demander :

« Donc Rigsby se rappelle de tout ?

- Il dit que non. Il ment, dit-il avec un rictus alors qu'elle gloussait. Tu as déjà été hypnotisée, Lisbon ?

- Non, répondit-elle en le regardant étrangement. Pourquoi ?

- Je voulais juste savoir, répondit-il légèrement. Un peu_ trop_ légèrement.

- Jane, dis-moi, lui ordonna-t-elle et il lui sourit.

- Je pensais juste que l'hypnose peut rendre les gens plus calmes, les aider à se relaxer, répondit-il, cachant son expression.

- Tu veux m'hypnotiser, n'est-ce pas ? réalisa-t-elle, agrandissant le sourire de Jane.

- Je pense que ça pourrait aider, » répondit-il alors que Lisbon le fixait avec attention.

En temps normal elle aurait immédiatement refusé son offre, cependant elle se sentait stressée, et peut-être que l'hypnose parviendrait à lui venir en aide.

« Bien, répondit-elle et Jane la dévisagea, surpris. Mais je ne suis pas un rat de laboratoire, ok/compris?

- Je sais. Lisbon, tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, » répondit-elle. Jane sembla blessé et la frappa légèrement à l'épaule. « Hé! C'était douloureux et inutile !

- Tout comme ton commentaire, rétorqua-t-il. Mais aie confiance. Je ne te ferai pas faire ce que tu ne veux pas. Promis. »

Il se releva et alla chercher une chaise qu'il posa en face d'elle, avant de baisser la lumière et d'attraper ses mains.

« Prête ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Ferme tes yeux, et imagine-toi dans un endroit agréable, où tu te sens bien et en sécurité, comme si tu étais dans une prairie à côté d'un ruisseau qui coule paisiblement… »

Contrairement à ce que Jane lui proposait, Lisbon s'imagina sur une plage de sable, avec un soleil brûlant, étendue aux côtés d'un Patrick Jane torse-nu.

« Quelque chose dans des pieds remonte doucement, laissant chaque partie de ton corps détendue… Tes pieds, tes jambes… Tes hanches, puis ta taille. Sens ta poitrine se relaxer, puis tes bras. Tes épaules et ta nuque… Sens ton corps tout entier relaxé. Tu peux te sentir complètement détendue désormais.

« Tu peux sentir une sensation lourde et relaxante venir en toi. Et alors que je continue de parler, cette sensation relaxante devient de plus en plus forte. De plus en plus intense jusqu'à ce qu'elle te porte dans un profond, paisible état d'hypnose. »

La voix de Jane était hypnotique et Lisbon pouvait commencer à se sentir relaxée et paisible.

« Tous les mots que je vais prononcer vont te pousser de plus en plus vite et profondément dans un état paisible et profond d'hypnose. Maintenant, tu es reposée, confortablement, dans cette profonde et paisible situation allant de plus en plus vite et loin tout le temps, avant que je te ramène. Tu vas juste accepter ces suggestions qui sont pour ton bien. »

Jane lâcha doucement les mains de Lisbon et se déplaça légèrement en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire de mouvements bruyants.

« Que désires-tu le plus, Teresa ? » lui demanda-t-il tout en essayant de deviner de quoi il s'agissait.

A sa plus grande surprise, Lisbon se releva et marcha vers lui. Il la dévisagea, espérant que ce n'était pas quelque chose comme 'abattre Patrick Jane car c'est un abruti.'

A sa plus grande surprise, il se sentit être tiré en arrière, comme s'il était lui-même en transe ; techniquement, il l'était. Ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes et il fut surpris du feu d'artifice que cela provoqua parmi ses sens. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches fines alors que ses mains à elle glissaient vers son cou. Finalement, le besoin de respirer se fit sentir. Jane était sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsqu'il réalisa que Lisbon était toujours en état de transe.

« Je vais conter de un à cinq, et quand je serai arrivé à cinq, tu vas te sentir pleinement réveillée, lucide et complètement alerte. _Un_. Commence à revenir dès maintenant, ton esprit retrouve son niveau normal de fonctionnement. _Deux_. Tu vas être contente et détendue. _Trois_. Tu reviens petit à petit, maintenant. _Quatre_. Presque revenue... _Cinq_. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant, tu te sens relaxée et contente, termina Jane, ramenant Lisbon de sa transe.

Elle ouvrit les yeux puis les cligna un petit moment. Elle semblait confuse au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs de la façon dont elle s'était comportée avec Jane lui revenaient. Elle s'empourpra, embarrassée et s'éloigna de Jane pour finalement lui tourner le dos.

« Je suis une idiote, » dit-elle.

Cependant, elle sentit les mains de Jane sur ses épaules, alors qu'il la retournait vers lui.

« Tu n'es pas une idiote, répliqua-t-il et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ce qui vient de se passer… Tu ne dois pas en parler à qui que ce soit, » ajouta-t-elle désespérément.

Jane fut dérouté par la peur qu'il sentait émaner d'elle. Il n'avait pas pensé que Lisbon, la forte et indépendante Lisbon, puisse être effrayée par le fait d'être blessée par un homme.

« Lisbon, dit-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains, la forçant à le regarder. Je n'aurais jamais osé rêver de ça. »

Il s'approcha lentement et l'embrassa doucement, permettant à Lisbon de se sentir elle-même, dans un rêve.

* * *

_Et voilà =) je vous rappelle que le mérite ne me reviens malheuresement pas... Sauf pour le travail de traduction x) néanmois, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, pour que j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir passé des heures devant ce maudit écran pour rien x3_

_Un grand merci à ma colloc' timbrée, Resha Tsubaki, pour son aide, sa correction, et sa relecture ^^_


End file.
